Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a side stand mounted on a motorcycle.
Description of Related Art
Hitherto, a side stand or kickstand of a motorcycle, having a structure as shown in, for example, FIG. 4, has been known. FIG. 4 shows a principal part of the side stand in which a U-shaped attaching portion having a pair of opposed walls 61 and 62 is formed at a base end of a side stand 70, a bolt insertion hole 64 is formed in the one opposed wall 61, and a threaded hole 65 is formed in the other opposed wall 62. A bracket 67 which supports the side stand 70 has a base portion 67a supported by a motorcycle frame structure, which is not shown, and a tip end portion 67b having a through hole 68. The tip end portion 67b of the bracket 67 is disposed between the pair of opposed walls 61 and 62.
A shoulder bolt 60 is inserted through the bolt insertion hole 64 from the outer lateral side of the one opposed wall 61 so as to pass through the through hole 68 of the bracket 67, and is then screwed into the threaded hole 65 of the other opposed wall 62 such that a step portion 60a of the shoulder bolt 60 is brought into contact with the inner surface of the other opposed wall 62. A self-lock nut 69 is screwed onto a tip end portion of the shoulder bolt 60, whereby the side stand 70 is rotatably supported by the motorcycle frame structure (Patent Document 1).